Kidnapped!
by Pirate Queen ofthe 21st centry
Summary: Dick Grayson is kidnapped off the streets of Gotham by a crazy surgeon can the team track him down and save him before it's too late? and will they find out his identiy of Robin? Summary sucks i know, please read! warning bloody scenes suggested, and language. after episode 16: "Failsafe" rated M just in case, could be T


I do not own Young Justice, only this plot and the evil character!

**Warning: there is kidnapping, suggestive bloody themes and language. Angst and comfort, read if you want. **

**Kidnapped!**

It was just another day for Dick Grayson, other-wise known as Robin, the great Batman's side-kick. He just finished a mental training exercise with Megan that went wrong. A simple mind mission ended with the Young Justice Team dead, every single one of them, Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis including him, but when they woke up, it felt real, the deaths.

Dick was distracted, deep in his thoughts as he walked the streets of Gotham. He barely noticed his phone was ringing until he stopped at a red light.

The caller ID flashed 'Wally West'

Kid Flash, he was the only one on the team that knew Dick's ID as Robin, and his best friend.

He answered "Hey, Wally"

'_Dick you ok? I'm shaken up; you must be too… wanna talk?' _

Dick started walking again as the light changed to green. "I'm OK Wally, I just need to gather my thoughts, I'm too distracted" Dick said, he stopped at the other side; a Van did as well silently, without him noticing.

'_Dick, I'm here, you know that, right' _

Gotham citizens bustled past, going on with their daily lives. Dick contemplates Wally, such a good friend; he sighed and smiled a bit.

"I know Wall-"

Dick was shocked as three men grabbed him from behind,

'_Dick? Dick? What's up _Dick_?' _Wally' voice came from the fallen Cell phone as Dick tried to fight the vice-like grip that held his arms and body that dragged him toward the waiting van.

"Wally! Wally Gamma 3, downtow-." A soaked cloth was slammed onto his mouth and nose.

Wally's laughter was the last thing Dick heard as the darkness consumed him from the chloroform cloth.

* * *

Wally laughed as he ran into the Zeta tube, and materialised at Mt. Justice.

"Guy's, Dick Grayson has been kidnapped, again!" He called.

M'gann appeared from the kitchen, Connor just behind her

"What? Again?"

"Yea let's go, I'll call Batman"

"Ok, I'll get Kaldur, Connor you get Artemis" M'gann said, and they rushed away, to call the rest of the team.

Wally rushed to the computer and activated it "Mt Justice to Batman" the screen blinked on showing the Dark Knight, himself from the watchtower.

'_What is it Kid Flash?' _

"Um… Dick Grayson has been kidnapped again; I was on the phone with him when it happened he dropped it"

'_When did it happened'_ Batman's nearly growled

"Less than ten minutes ago"

'_Take the team and go to the cell phone signal, I'll meet you there' _

"Yes Sir"

The screen went black just when the rest of the team rushed into the room, all dressed in their costumes and ready for action.

"What is the situation?" asked Aqualad.

"Dick Grayson has been kidnapped again, I already contacted Batman; we are to meet at his cell phone signal, which I have already traced."

"Again? Man that boy is being kidnapped every other weekend" Artemis sighed loudly.

"Do we know who is responsible?" asked Miss Martian.

"No"

"Where" asked SuperBoy

"Downtown Gotham" Kid Flash brought up a blinking red dot on the computer screen.

"Where's Robin, is he coming with us?"

"Oh, Um…. Robin… is doing something for Batman, and can't come, ya" KF said sheepishly.

"Fine, then let's head out" Aqualad ordered, a bit suspicious, but he didn't know, Batman was very mysterious. he team rushed out the mountain in the Bio-ship.

* * *

Dick woke, in a dark room. His head pounded, and he quickly realized that his arms and legs were tied down.

"Wa…what happened…?"

"Welcome, Dick Grayson to my humble abode…" a voice came, and a light was switched on reveling a man in his forties, graying hair and unkempt beard and a crazed look in his dark eyes standing in a doorway.

Dick tensed up "Who are you, and where am I?" he served the area, what looked like a kitchen, blood splattered on the white cabinets and tile floor, dirty dishes piled up in the sink, he sat in a simple black office chair with wheels at the bottom, his arms tied to his back, bent at an odd angle, and body tied to the chair, his legs tied to the bottom of it, off of the ground. His backpack was gone, it most likely was lost during the scuffle, or the man had hidden it.

The man walked closer, and Dick notes a large butcher knife in his limp hand, what looked like dry blood on the blade. He stopped right in front of Dick, and waved the knife in front of his eyes, Dick tensed even more.

"Me, you ask? Little ol' me?" he placed the cold knife on Dick's cheek, as the boy glared at him. "I have nothing to life for…. So I thought I'd have a little more fun…."

Dick's eyes got wide, he has dealt with this kind before, the ones who have nothing to life for and could do extremely nasty things if pushed over the edge.

"You know… Life never turns out the way it's supposed to…." The man circled around Dick, keeping his knife in view. "I had the perfect family, a beautiful wife who loved me and a son who loved baseball." He stopped "But he was ripped away from me!" he grabbed the chair roughly, and nearly tipped it over.

"So what do you want with me?"

"You? What do I want with you?" He raged, "I donno. Seeing the great Bruce Wayne on TV all the time, and you! Perfect life; perfect everything, I HATE IT!"

Dick listens, shocked, his life has never been perfect his family died right in front of him, Bruce as well, their lives were far from perfect.

"Well, never again, I'm gonna put a stop to happiness! If I can't be happy, no one can~ Wahahaha!"

The man wheeled Dick out of the kitchen, into a trashed living room.

A couch was tipped against a boarded up window, there was more blood splatters, and a single wheelchair was on its side covered in blood, in the middle of the room.

Pictures and broken glass littered the hard-wood floor. Dick noticed a man, woman and a young boy in a picture; another had the boy throwing a ball.

The man stopped, and placed Dick against a wall and rummaged in his pocket. "Time to call Daddy~" he pulled out a cell phone, and Dick braced for the coming storm.

* * *

It'd been three hours, and no sign of the Grayson boy. The Young Justice team looked over and over the crime scene, only Dick's plain backpack which held some notepads and his wallet was found, with a random note:

_Expect a call, Bruce Wayne. _Written with cut out letters from a magazine

Batman was there before the team arrived, but left when he ordered them to meet with Bruce Wayne, and wait for a phone call from the kidnapper.

In the Bio Ship, The team stayed silent until Miss M spoke up.

"So, Wally you know Dick well?"

"Yes, we met many times before, when my Aunt interviewed Bruce Wayne, I tagged along most of the times and we became close friends." Wally mentally kicked himself; he had to be more careful, he was mixing Dick and Robin.

Within 15 minutes they were set up in Wayne Manor, with Bruce Wayne, awaiting the phone call.

Wally had been here many times before, and faked a huge interest, in the large home, being hidden as Kid Flash of course.

The room was tense; Superboy was standing by the windows, keeping an eye out for any disturbances,

Mr. Wayne sat extremely still on one of the large couches in the fancy living room, and shot glances at the telephone that sat on the table in front of him every so often, Aqualad sat across from him, on another couch with Artemis and Miss. M. Kid Flash opted to stand behind them.

Mr. Wayne's Butler, Alfred, handed out a calming tea to those who wanted it, and shoved it in Mr. Wayne's face, with a warm smile.

After about half an hour of silence the shrill ring of the phone made the team jump. Mr. Wayne looked to Aqualad, who got conformation from Kid Flash that the technology was set up to track the call, and find out who the kidnapper was. The team was ready and listened intently to their ear pieces.

Mr. Wayne picked it up.

The line was silent for a few seconds before a young teen's voice broke the silence.

"_Hello?"_ Everyone heard the voice of Dick Grayson in their earpieces.

"Dick-?" Bruce started before

"_Hello Mr. Wayne~" _A man came on.

"Who is this, where is Dick?" Mr. Wayne growled into the receiver.

Kid Flash began the call tracing, when a high, crazed laugh resonated.

"Tut, tut Mr. Wayne~ don't be too hasty, my name is Steven Nore, Wahahaha~!"

Aqualad shot Kid Flash a look, but the tracking hadn't located them, Artemis ran to the computer in the room, and pulled up Google.

Mr. Wayne growled again, "Let me speak with Dick"

"NO" The short reply made Bruce's knuckles whiten, from holding the phone tightly.

"But… for you~ here's a scream!"

The room's temperature dropped when Dick Grayson's scream of pain echoed.

Mr. Wayne's face became pure white, along with Kid Flash's.

Miss Martian gasped, Superboy and Artemis were visibly forcing themselves not to punch or lay waste to the room.

The phone was cut off when Mr. Wayne threw it against the wall, it smashed into pieces. "Find him!" he yelled, and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Pain, burning pain was what Dick felt as he woke, lying on his back. He wasn't in the house anymore, but a metal box, he growled in pain, and opened his eyes. A single light bulb emulated the room, above him and blood, lots of blood. It covered the metal floor, and Dick's left leg, which was loosely bandaged.

"Shit…" Dick swore, realizing the stab wound in his thigh, he wiggled his toes carefully, and winced a bit. He still had feeling in them, which was a good thing. But his arms here tied above his head, his legs were in clamps, attached to the medal table he lays on.

"Well~ looks who's awake~"

The voice of Nore came from one of the dark corners of the box. But Dick noticed three bodies on the floor beside him; it was their blood that covered the floor.

Dick recognized them as the men who took him from the street. Their bodies were mangled, deep cuts covered all over them.

"Nore… you asshole."

"Hahaha sorry little Dick did I hurt you~? Wahahaha"

"Where are we?" Dick asked, his eyes searching around the metal box.

"Why should I tell you?" Nore snapped from the darkness.

Dick sighed, silence followed.

"I really hate you, so we're gonna have some fun~" Nore stepped into the light, a large scalpel and butcher's knife held high, threateningly. Dick gulped.

* * *

The team was stressed, and the profile of Steven Nore just added to it. Artemis read it aloud:

_Name Steven Nore_

_Age: 42 _

_-Wanted by the Gotham Police for killing his 10 year old son, Johnny and 40 year old wife, Clare in their home last month. A week before, Johnny was in a car crash that caused him to lose the use of his legs. _

_Steven Nore was a top surgeon at Gotham General Hospital. _

The team was silent. Just what does Steven Nore have in store for Dick Grayson?

Wally was freaking out, they had no leads and it is seems more and less likely to find his best friend before something really bad happens.

Aqualad was the first to snap to attention "Artemis, I want you to look through every building that was ever registered under Steven Nore's name. Kid-Flash, go to Gotham General Hospital and find out as much as you can on Nore. Superboy and Miss Martian stay with Artemis. I will speak with Mr. Wayne."

"Right!" They agreed and went to their assigned tasks.

Aqualad walked out of the living room, the butler, Alfred stood outside "I would like to speak with Mr. Wayne, where can I find him?" Aqualad asked.

The butler smiled slightly "Master Bruce, has gone into his study, would you like me to fetch him?"

Aqualad put on a brave face, and lead Alfred away from the living room door, the surprised butler stayed silent, they reached the entryway when Aqualad spoke "I know that Mr. Wayne is Batman, which is why I need to speak with him urgently."

Alfred was taken by surprise, and was about to claim it false when Mr. Wayne stepped in the entryway from his study door.

"How did you find out?" he asked, and glared harshly.

Aqualad looked apologetic "I am sorry, but it was pretty obvious, Mr. Wayne appearing after seven years of disappearance, and Batman shows up, only a month later. And your wealth is enough to cover anything Batman would need while fighting crime."

Bruce sighed, a mere teenager saw through his cover.

"But, I really need to know" Aqualad darkened "Is Dick Grayson, Robin?"

"Yes" Bruce replied sadly "you cannot tell anyone"

"But, Sir the team has a right to know that they are saving their own teammate!"

"It is not your decision!" Mr. Wayne yelled "its Dick's decision, after this is over it's his choice to tell anyone."

Aqualad backed down "I am sorry, I was wrong to become angry like that."

Mr. Wayne brushed it off. Then Artemis ran into the room, panting "we got a location."

"Kid-flash, report." Everyone was gathered in the living room again, Mr. Wayne as well.

"The hospital had nothing both nice things to say about the guy, one nurse called him a saviour because of his skills in the operating room. They have no idea why he would kill his family. But one doctor said something." Kid-flash looked at his hands which were clasped in his lap "He said that Nore seemed off. Like too normal, too plain. Noticeably so."

Aqualad nodded, "so Nore wanted the normal life, with a perfect family. So when his son lost the use of his legs, he cracked. Now Artemis"

"There were no other buildings that were registered under his name, but there is a storage bin, that he had rented for the last couple of months, located near Gotham Harbor, only a couple minutes from his house, they should be there"

"Alright, let's head out" they rushed to the Bio-ship and took off.

* * *

Dick was still held to the metal table, his legs were torn and bleeding. Multiple stab wounds covered his body, missing vital spots, so to keep him alive. A nasty scar ran down his left cheek, it was deep, blood still pulsed from it, running down, blood clung to his black hair, matting it, his arms weren't in good shape either, Nore used the scalpel effectively. Dick was barely awake, clinging to life, and hope that Batman or the team would save him.

Nore cackled from his left, an hour ago, he found a baseball bat and pounded Dick's body and head, bruises were already forming. Dick was sure he had a bad concussion. His ears were ringing and sight swimming. "Well, I'm sorry to say this is good bye. You were a brave little boy, your screams showed that. Wahahaha, have a nice swim." With that, light flooded the metal box for a quick second, Dick couldn't lift his head quick enough to see where it came from before the darkness consumed him again, the single Light bulb flickered as the door shut tight. Dick's ringing ears cleared to hear a lock click. It was silent for a while, while Dick tried to save his strength, and breathe regularly so not to pass out, when the box shifted. Luckily if the table Dick laid on wasn't bolted to the ground, he would have gone flying when the box dropped significantly and seemed to sink.

Dick's body was numb, his breathing heavy. He cleared his thoughts, trying to think of an escape plan. Then the water appeared, slowly, it started from the corners of the box, seeping through the cracks.

"Shit, am I in a lake or something…" he swore under his breath. The water slowly crept up, an inch, two inches. Dick pulled weakly at his hand restraints from above his head, but couldn't gather the strength. He sighed heavily; his ribs ached at the large movement. _Am I going to die here, drowned, strapped to this table, in a metal box… what would Bruce say? Would he be sad, or disappointed I couldn't get out? The team… everyone, should I have told them my identity? Wally, my best friend… will we never hang out again, talking about random shit and life in the park….? _

The water had raised, another crack, it almost reached the top of the table, the other men's bodies floated around Dick. Dick, exhausted, couldn't stay wake any longer, the darkness consumed him as the water began to lap at his bloody body.

* * *

The team jumped out of the Bio-ship, and ran towards the many large metal storage boxes that lined the Gotham Lake in high and single piles.

"Number 2476!" Artemis called out.

"Split up!" Aqualad ordered. Everyone took a different row, looking of the numbered box.

"It's not here!" Superboy yelled. "2475 and 2477 are here, but 2476 isn't!" everyone gathered around him. "Where is it!" Kid-flash grabbed his head in worry for his best friend. When a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, he whipped his head in the direction, and spotted Nore, running towards a white van down the aisle of boxes. "NORE!" he yelled. Everyone noticed him, and ran at him. Kid-flash got their first and knocked him away from the car. Miss Martian took him into the air with her power, he laughed crazily. "Look at all the little kiddies~"

"Where is Dick Grayson?" Kid-flash snarled

All Nore did was laugh.

"Miss Martian" Aqualad nodded, granting her permission to read his mind.

Miss Martian gasped after entering his mind. "T-the water! He put the box with Dick in it into the water, he wants to drown him!" she was mortified. Aqualad acted quickly, and ran into the nearby lake. Kid-flash punched Nore out cold, and ran into the water after Aqualad; Artemis and Miss Martian contained the unconscious Nore, while Superboy jumped in after the two boys.

* * *

Cold, the water was cold; it stung at Dick's wounds. He woke up, underwater. And choked, trying to breathe, but the water had already filled the metal box. Losing air fast, Dick tried to pull at his restraints again, but a tearing sound pulled him from the attempt, spots covered his vision as one metal wall was torn from the rest. He could barely make out the figures of Aqualad, Kid-flash and Super-boy swim into the box. Aqualad went for the chain on his hands, breaking them apart easily while Superboy crushed the clamps on Dick's feet, he felt himself float up slowly, it was when Kid-flash grabbed him carefully and super-swam up to the surface, that the darkness consumed Dick again.

* * *

Kid-flash broke the surface, to be met with Batman; he pulled them out of the water, and placed Dick on the ground carefully. Batman checked his pulse, and began compressions, to restart his heart. Kid-flash held his breath, barley noticing the police take Nore away. Batman gave mouth to mouth, and a second later Dick coughed, water spurted out of his mouth. His breathing became heavy, but still unconscious. His clothes were torn to shreds; his body looking the same, blood was everywhere he looked ready to keel over. Superboy and Aqualad stood beside him. When Batman picked up the boy "We're going to the batcave." Is all he said, and jogged to his jet that was parked beside the white van of Nore's. "Get on" the boys followed; Artemis and Miss Martian were already strapped into their seats.

An old man that was obviously Alfred in a domino mask met Batman and took Dick out of his hands and placed him on a medical table, like one that was in the box underwater. He started tending to the wounds without a word, cleaning and bandaging the smaller cuts, and the one on his cheek. Taking their seats Batman took the driver's seat and shot into the sky, the team was silent, and watched the old man tend to the black haired boy. Miss Martian had silent tears in her eyes, shocked at his wounds. Kid-flash had his hands in fists. It didn't take even ten minutes for them to land. Batman and the old man pushed the table with Dick off of the jet, the team followed closely behind him, not even sparing a glance at the wondrous Batcave that nobody knew the inside of.

They were lead down a hall, and Dick was sped through a large set of double doors with the old man, Batman stopped the team outside the doors "Wait here" he ordered and swept into the operating room.

* * *

They spent hours inside, Aqualad lent up against one wall, Miss Martian and Superboy, huddled on the floor beside him, while Artemis and Wally paced the hall way. All worried for the boy, another hour went by, and Kid-flash sat down with a worried look on his face. The door opened slowly to reveal the domino mask wearing man. Kid-flash leapt up in front of him "How is he?" every watched intently.

Then the man smiled warmly "He will live."

Everyone sighed in relief. "Can we see him?" Asked Kid-flash again

"Yes" the team walked into the room, to be met with Batman at the boy's side. "Good work team, Dick needs lots of rest, don't wake him up" he walked to the door, and left with one last look at the boy.

The operating room pretty large, Dick lay on a white table, bandages covered him almost head to toe, a loose gown was placed on him. A mask covered his nose and mouth for oxygen, an i.v was attached to his arm, dripping antibiotics and fluids. His breathing was even, he was sound asleep.

The team gathered around him smiling lightly. Wally yawned, everyone followed, exhaustion catching up to them.

* * *

Dick opened his eyes slowly, a light was blinding him, and he blinked a couple of times and cleared his sight, his body was extremely sore, he groaned.

"Shh" Someone whispered Dick looked up to see Bruce, in his costume, cowl pulled back to reveal his face. "Bruce…" Dick's throat was dry, his head sleepy "Here" Bruce placed a small ice cube in his mouth, Dick sucked on it until it disappeared. "Your team mates are exhausted" he motion to the wall beside him. Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Kid-flash, all in their costumes lay in a muddle with each other, out cold. Wally was drooling all-over Artemis, she won't be happy in the morning.

Dick smiled. They saved him. He chuckled lightly. "What happened to Nore?" he asked quietly

"Locked up, sentence to life in Arkham,"

Dick nodded, but groaned when his head erupted in pain. "Uh…" he thought for a good minute, watching his team sleep "Bruce…. I want to tell them my identity…" he turned to mentor, expecting him to tell him not to.

"If you trust them, and trust them with your life." Dick was shocked at the answer "I do, they have already proved themselves. More than enough" he said confidently.

Bruce nodded, "rest up" and patted his head carefully, minding the bandages,

Dick smiled, and let the medication claim him into sleep. As Bruce pulled his cowl onto his face, and exited the room.

* * *

When Dick woke up again to the team surrounding his bed. "Hello" he greeted drowsily.

"How do you feel?" Asks Kid-flash, as they were still in their costumes.

"Like a crazy doctor cut me up" Dick smirked.

Kid-flash laughed. "You look like it too"

Dick stuck his tongue out at him.

"Thank you for saving me" Dick looked each of them, Wally was smiling, Megan was happy, Connor was neutral, but a small smile played on his lips, Artemis smirked "Don't you get kidnapped, you hear? We're tired of coming after you every day" she joked. Dick laughed, "I'll try" Kaldur was watching Dick intently.

"I have something to tell you…" Dick stared at the ceiling, nervous, not wanting his friends to hate him "I'm Robin" he said bluntly.

Megan gasped, as well as Artemis. Kaldur, and Connor were neutral, while Wally was shocked Dick let out his secret. "Dude~! Does Batman know you spilled?" Wally asked stupidly.

Dick laughed a little, and coughed "Yeah... asked him when you were sleeping.

"You knew!" Screamed Artemis, charging at Wally, who backed up "Yeah…." He was scared.

"I knew" Connor claimed, and shrugged "It was his choice to tell or not."

"I figured it out" Kaldur shrugged and smiled "But, my friend, I am happy you told us."

Megan was in shock, and smacked Dick across one of his arms. "Ow~" Dick rubbed his arm lightly

"YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED!" Megan cried.

"I'm sorry, I won't keep anything from you anymore" Dick looked ashamed.

"Dude, what are friends for" Wally put a hand on his shoulder "We're a team" Connor agreed, everyone smiled, accepting Robin as Dick without much trouble.

"But seriously! No more kidnapping!" Artemis screamed, hands in the air.

"I promise, just be whelmed" Dick smiled, everyone laughed. Batman watched from the door, _Dick has some good friends. _He left with a swish of his cape.

Unknown to the kids, the bat-alert flashed on the computer: _**Arkham break-out Steven Nore on the loose. **_

DUN DUN DUN~~!

Hope you enjoyed! I really enjoyed writing this. Just a little angst release for me :D please review and tell me what you think!

I may make another one, if I have enough angst for it; let me know if you want it.


End file.
